24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Attorney General
I don't mixing an article about the rule of a position in government with a character on 24. This article is about the Day 5 Attroney General (who is nameless), but who is to say that an attorney general is not used in a later season? Should this be changed to Attorney General (Day 5)? Or have a picture and information box for each day in which an Attorney General makes an appearance? --Wydok 03:54, 25 May 2006 (UTC) : Maybe this article should be editted so it more follows the format of the Secretary of State? --Wydok 03:56, 25 May 2006 (UTC) ::Good idea, I went ahead and did that. If someone wants to make a page for the specific characters, they can go ahead and do it. Otherwise, all the information is still available. --StBacchus 08:06, 25 May 2006 (UTC) Um.. the stuff in here is not correct. Anyone can arrest the President. If the president was found for say Grand theft Auto an officer in that town has all the right to arrest him. The president is not above the law! Also, only the president can issue a pardon, the attorney general advise him only. WaffleStomp 19:48, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : But, apparently, within the world of 24 things are different to in the real world, and in the 24 world only the Attorney General can issue an arrest warrant for the President. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 22:54, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :: I suppose the next thing to do is throw out the general question of which episode(s) that material was sourced from? I don't recall that ever being mentioned myself. 00:00, 17 November 2008 (UTC) When in 24 was that mentioned? The reason it was given to the AG is that he would be able to handle it most efficently. This is false information that was never mentioned on the show, therefore, it should be removed! The AG can not issue a pardon either, when was this on 24? They are called " PRESIDENTIAL PARDONS " for a reason WaffleStomp 00:15, 17 November 2008 (UTC) : "When in 24 was that mentioned?" That's the same question I just asked in the post above a few minutes ago. If such a thing was mentioned, then it's "true" in the universe of 24. If it wasn't, then it gets removed. I tend to believe you're right, that 24 is like real life, and that this is unsourced/mistaken content. 00:21, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I also think it is false Rook. The only false thing I see on 24 is that the joint chiefs and karen hayes had a vote in the 25th amendment in Day 6, as neither are the presidents cabinet members. I propose removing the pardon thing and the arrest warrant thing.. Who else agrees? WaffleStomp 20:44, 17 November 2008 (UTC) : As per my last post here, we're questioning what IU source those statements came from. Meaning, I disagreed with Waffle for removing the content initially on the grounds that he thought it wasn't identical to real life, but then on my prior post, I could understand why he'd remove it if the content was unsourced/mistaken. Simon we need an IU source about this stuff. 13:54, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Damn sorry, I hadn't seen this discussion take place! Sorry! Although it seems strange to me that the edit would have occured in the first place if it wasn't from somewhere. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:30, 21 November 2008 (UTC) : I know, it's strange but editors sometimes include false information in good faith. Sometimes they just get the details wrong. A huge case of this is the version of The China Queen article prior to my correction today (see its talk page for explanation). I'm not aware of any other major errors in the wiki anymore, but I'm sure there are, and one day they'll all be cleared up by folks who question them :) 07:40, 22 November 2008 (UTC)